monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 1 - From Darkness and Light, Father's Gifts
CHAPTER 1 From Darkness and Light, Father’s Gifts As I wake up, I stay awake for the rest of the night. I knew why I woke up and never slept. I felt my father’s death and have tried to forge my first weapon. With my learned lessons from father and father’s tools, I crafted my weapon, the “Heart”, Shinzo. With my weapon, I start to run outside and my steps are stopped by a monster who broke into the village. With my memorization of my training, I slash at the monster. It was quick enough for it to dodge, but for some reason, my weapon starts to glow. Not knowing what to do, I slam my weapon onto the ground. In a big surprise, my Great Sword releases a shockwave and trips the monster. “Wh-what?”, I ask myself to know how that happened. More break in, and I start to calm myself. “3 monsters in the village, this time…”, I say to myself as the 3 monsters approach me. I try to grab one of the monster’s head, but instead my hand fires a ball of darkness, and it incinerates one of the monsters. The second monster comes, but with one twist of the hilt of the blade, and my sword turns into a scythe. I cut the monster into two once I went behind it. The last one manages to scratch me, but I return it with one slash on its eye. The 3 monsters lay dead on the road. I look at my scar, but then my wound glows blue and is starting to heal. I am amazed by what is happening, but judging from the speed of healing, the heal will finish in one day. The heal doesn’t make it disappear, but it completely patches it up. As soon as the monsters attacking the village finally left the village alone, the Village Chief approaches me to examine me. As it turns out, my father gave me these gifts thru his will. His will added the Eye of Darkness and the Heart of Light, the gifts from Death and Dai Tenshi. “So my father fought Death before?”, I ask the Village Chief. She replies “Yes. Before he returned to the village to help the people barricade the gates better, he met up with Death and Death told him ‘If you continue down this path, you will die’. Your father replied ‘I don’t care. If that ever happened, I will rely on my son to take down the Dragon Virus’”. I stood there, dumbfounded. After a few hours, I returned to my house to train for the upcoming tournament. The Kyogi-kai tournament is the battlefield for obtaining a spot in the Council of Magnus. The last tournament is held in the village itself. The villagers spent years making the battlefield… in the ground! There are only 2 elevators that are for the competitors. Those from other villages also come to the other tournament locations, if they want to retry to claim the spot. It’s my first time in the tournament, and I’m very nervous. The 6 leaders in the council appear as follows for the introductions for the tournament: Kira, the Crimson Cutter of the Hono kingdom with her weapon “Talon”, Draknir and Rhimstol, the White Winds of the Kaze kingdom with their weapons “Stolz” and “Zephyr”, Tsurara, the Sapphire Stabber of the Kori kingdom with her trusty weapon “Shiva”, Ekitai, the Turquoise Tripper of the Mizu village with his slick weapon “Shio”, and Kaminari, the Light Lightning of the Dendo village with his bow given from Garuda himself “Ikazuchiryu”. “We welcome you to the last Kyogi-kai tournament”, Kira shouts loudly. Even the back row could hear her clearly. Draknir starts saying, “We will give you…” and Rhimstol finishes, “… the introductions to this tournament”.*10 minutes later* As the introductions are given, the council shouts, “We give you all good luck and hope you do your best”. As I hear that, I suddenly ready myself, as they pick the first fight. “And the first fighters are… Sol Kyuseishu VS Sky Ricky”, Kira shouts. I hear my name, and head to the elevator… Category:Fan Fiction